everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe: Unleash the Light Game
Steven: And... there! It's finished! Presenting: Steven Universe's Era 3 Rules for dismantling the Empire! Whatcha think?? *'Blue Pearl': It's very nice. What do they say? *'Steven': Let's see... The Diamonds no longer have authority... Gem colonies are now free, independent planets... Gems must give up all weapons of war... *'Yellow Pearl': Oh! Oh! I've already reached out to Yellow Diamond's colonies and initiated the disarming process! She orderd me to overise it personally! *'Steven': That's great! But remember, you don't work for her anymore! You can keep helping if you want to -- but it's your choice! You're all free now! *'Yellow Pearl': Oh, yes, well, I-I'll just finish this one last thing! *'Pink Pearl': This is all very exciting. I certainly hope nothing goes wrong. *'Yellow Pearl': Urm, speaking of weapons... There is still the matter of the Prisms... *'Steven': Prisms? Wait, like... plural?? *'Yellow Pearl': Yes, of course. It seems one Prism was already decommissioned. That leaves two more still active. However, thus far I've been unsuccessful in contacting Pyrope and Demantoid... *'Steven': Pyrope?? Demantoid??? *'Blue Pearl': If they don't respond to our ultimatum, we could send a battalion to retrieve their Prisms by force. *'Yellow Pearl': Yes, that's it! We'll simply destory them to demonstrate the new guidelines for peace! *'Steven': No! no more force! No more destroying -- remember?? *'Yellow Pearl': Oh, right... *'Pink Pearl': Then what is the solution, Steven? *'Steven': Hmmm... I think I know just the team for the job! We're heeeeeeere! *'Pearl': This place certainly looks... fancy. *'Garnet': C'mon team. We've got two Prisms to find. *'Amethyst': Yeeeayuhh! Let's do this thing! *'Garnet': Light constricts. *'Pearl': These must've been created by remaining two Prisms. *'Amethyst': I don't think this place got your "disarming" memo, dude. *'Steven': Hey, little light guys! I know in the old days, right about now would be battle o'clock... But we don't need to do that anymore! It's Era 3! We're all on the same side now! *'Pearl': We have no choice. They were made for only one purpose. *'Garnet': It was still a good try, Steven. Gems. Weapons! *'Steven': You're amazing as always, Garnet! *'Garnet': Thanks, Steven. *'Pearl': Hey, save some for me! *'Amethyst': Not too shabby, P! *'Pearl': Why thank you, Amethyst. But we're not in the clear yet! *'Steven': Nothing can stop you, Pearl! *'Pearl': Your encouragement is all I need, Steven! *'Steven': All in a day's work! Huh? *'Garnet': What is it, Steven? *'Steven': Did you guys see that?? *'Amethyst': Oh man!! Was it something all super creepy and mysterious? Because if so, I'm here for it. *'Steven': Yes, exactly!! *'Pearl': Let's keep moving, you two. *'Steven': Hmmm... *'Amethyst': Ooo... Palace-y... *'Demantoid': ... It's you. *'Steven': oh, um, hello giant face. Yeah, my name is... *'Pyrope': Demantoid! Who's that you're speaking to, mmm? *'Steven': Right, so, I'm -- *'Pyrope': I-it's him! I'm afraid the Palace of Light is closed today. So very sorry! GOODBYE!! *'Demantoid': ... Category:Video Games